Karin Gaiden!
by Horamiso
Summary: A short SuixKarin story that I wrote as a present for my best friend who adores the pairing. Warning: CONTAINS LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

The sun beat down over the rogue shinobi team Hebi as they hid out in the hotel. Uchiha Sasuke, having recently defeated the Akatsuki member Deidara, is recuperating and planning his next move. "As Hebi's next move, we need more intel on Itachi's whereabouts," he said to his teammates calmly.

Suigetsu lazily rested against the wall of the small hotel room, his eyes half closed but still taking in all of his leader's words. He grinned mischievously as he was excited to have more opportunities to test his swordsmanship. "Well, I'm perfectly fine with that. Can I be with Juugo like last time?"

Sasuke looked at the silver haired teen and shook his head. "No, I need you with Karin this time. Juugo told me how you were slacking off on our last mission. I need to be with him anyway, in case he has one of his… moments."

In all truth, Sasuke probably would have stuck Suigetsu with Juugo. But last time Karin spilled her drink on him "accidentally", resulting with Sasuke having to walk around without a shirt for the rest of the day much to her enjoyment.

Juugo sat on the windowsill, a small bird perched on his shoulder. He looked around the room for the fiery redhead, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Speaking of Karin, where is she?"

"The bathroom, of course," Suigetsu replied with a sigh. "She's been in there for almost an hour now. It doesn't take that long to take a piss!"

Inside the bathroom, the fan roared; blocking out any sound. Karin sat on the toilet with her shorts and pink underwear around her ankles. She had pretended to have an upset stomach earlier so she could have a good excuse to stay in there for a long time. She managed to steal a used pair of Sasuke's light blue boxers the night before and had been waiting for a moment to use them to heighten her pleasure. Karin had smuggled them into the bathroom by hiding them in her panties.

As she removed them from her shorts, Karin sighed inwardly. _This is the closest Sasuke-kun's dick will probably ever be to my pussy_, she thought to herself as she sulked like lovesick schoolgirl. Karin adjusted her glasses and leaned back against the toilet, scooting her cute heart-shaped butt near the edge of the seat. She enjoyed how the cool porcelain felt against her naked skin.

Holding the crotch area of his stolen underwear near her nose, the redhead inhaled deeply and groaned in ecstasy. "This is Sasuke's scent," she whispered excitedly. _It smells so manly and strong_.

The scent began to cause an itching between her legs, which she relieved using her long slender fingers. As the teen moaned slightly, she slipped a single digit into her virgin girlhood carefully; not wanting to break her hymen. _I have to be careful, this will be taken by Sasuke-kun someday~_

Karin's heart pounded furiously in her chest as the time passed and she worked her finger inside the dripping labia. Her moans became louder, luckily drowned out by the fan. Eventually her lust heightened so much that she unzipped her jacket to let out her breasts. She fantasized that she was exposing them to Sasuke and that he began to play with them in his horny excitement.

"That's it Sasuke.. pinch my nipples, they're.. really sensitive," she said to herself, already lost in her fantasy. By now Karin's girlish juices were dribbling out steadily as she now thrusted two fingers inside her hot pussy. They ran over the edge of the seat and dripped onto the floor, leaving a sticky puddle on the white tiled floor.

As her thoughts became more perverted she slammed her fingers in faster and eventually stuffed the boxers into her mouth; to both stifle her moaning and to taste her crush's crotch. _Your dick is so big and huge Sasuke! Fuck me harder! Faster! Mmmm, you want to take me from behind? Okay, you dirty boy~_

Suigetsu could slightly make out Karin's moaning from the bathroom. "See? I told her she shouldn't have had that ohagi. But nooooo, she just had a sudden craving!" _If anyone should know want she likes, it's me!_ he thought.

The swordsman had harbored secret feelings for his love-obsessed partner for awhile now, but she was too interested in Sasuke to even notice him. So he resorted to teasing and pranks to try and get her attention.

Karin didn't know however that the pair of boxers she was currently sucking on weren't Sasuke's, but belonged to her least favorite person, Suigetsu. Yet she continued on unaware with the passionate masturbation to her idol. _Oh god! Sasuke, don't touch me there! I've never had my butt played with before... but I don't mind I guess if it's you~_. She gasped hard into the boxers, almost forgetting to breathe for a second. Her orgasm neared closer as she started pinching her erect pink nipple and rolled it delicately between her fingers.

Karin's back arched and she plunged her fingers into her hot tunnel as far as she could without hurting herself. "Oh… ooh~! Sasuke, I'm cumming! I'm.. cumming!" The redhead's hips bucked wildly as she whimpered, with each thrust a jet of her sweet syrupy nectar squirted the farthest depths of her tight hole, splattering across the tiled floor. Her mind went blank and her legs numb as her most powerful climax yet choked the air from her lungs; ropes of her hot cum gushing out from between her spread legs like an obscene fountain.

After what seemed like almost an eternity of bliss for her, Karin sighed happily and let her mouth hang open in a silly grin. The boxers dropped from her mouth and onto her flat tummy. She shook her head and adjusted her glasses before retracting her soaked hand from her flooded cunt, strands of the feminine liquid dangled from her fingers but refused to let go. "Looks pretty tasty," she mumbled to herself.

The kunoichi stuck the drenched fingers into her mouth and sucked them dry, a thin strand sticking to her chin. She tasted exotic, like a mixture of her own sweat and a peppery sweetness that she liked to believe was unique to only her. Not only this, but her ejaculation contained extremely high amounts of chakra, so she always felt energized and recharged when she consumed even a little.

Looking around, she realized how much of a mess she really made. "Dammit, you'd think my crotch exploded or something!" she said, marveling at her own work. Karin took huge wads of toilet paper and wiped up the various puddles of cum that were on the floor.

After arranging herself and looking ladylike once more, Karin flushed the evidence of her naughtiness down the toilet and walked out with a spring in her step. "Ahhh, much better~!" she said happily. She had once again stored her precious boxers inside her panties, enjoying how the bunched up fabric stimulated her young crotch.

Suigetsu looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh be quiet, I don't want to hear how you had the runs…. or were you just fapping the whole time?" he chuckled jokingly. He didn't know she actually was, but her face turning beet red confirmed his dirty joke.

She threw a nearby book at the teenaged boy with uncanny accuracy, causing it to bounce off his head humorously. "J-Just shut the hell up, you perverted idiot!" Karin adjusted her glasses after the tantrum and looked at Sasuke lovingly.

Sasuke however, just looked back with his usual emotionless stare. "Karin, you're going with Suigetsu. I'm making him leader for the group, so no fighting."

Karin's mouth dropped in horror and sadness at the sudden surprise teamup. She wanted to express her discomfort working alone with Suigetsu, but decided against it as her words wouldn't change his mind. "… Fine," she mumbled.

Sasuke looked back at the dazed Suigetsu, who was still rubbing his sore forehead. "You two will be heading for the woods nearby while Juugo and I investigate further in town, I'm sure we'll learn something about Itachi either way."

As they both grumbled, Suigetsu was secretly a little excited to spend some alone time with his crush. _Maybe I'll try to make a move, who knows what will happen?_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Suigetsu and Karin walked together through the busy town on their way towards the woods. Karin blushed as she remembered Suigetsu's lewd joke in the hotel room. "… Hey Suigetsu, can I ask you something?" she said looking at him.

Suigetsu was busy admiring the view when Karin broke his lax concentration. "Hmmm? Sure, what is it?"

"I don't want you making rude jokes like that anymore! It's really embarrassing you know!" she shouted somewhat sheepishly.

Suigetsu looked at her puzzled, she had never had a problem with his cracks before. But now that he thought back, most weren't as sexual as the one he told earlier.

"Okay Karin, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be so touchy about that kind of stuff. Everybody jacks off you know, it's perfectly normal". Karin blushed even harder, "I know it's perfectly normal moron! Just don't use such embarrassing words like that!"

Her raised voice caused some folks to look over in concern, so she quickly shut up. The words bothered her even more because they made her crotch ache with sexual tension. _Does Sasuke-kun ever.. "jerk off"? I wonder if he ever thinks about me when he does. Does Juugo or…. Suigetsu?_ When she thought of the boy next to her, her pussy dribbled a little into the fabric of the boxers. _No, don't get turned on by him! He's nasty and rude….. and kinda strong I guess. His little tooth that sticks out is cute I guess.. plus maybe his penis is big and thick?_

Karin started to drool a little, but quickly dismissed these crazy ideas. She knew she would never consider him sexy. _The heat must be messing with my head._

Suigetsu looked over at the redhead and saw her making weird faces, but figured she was still mad about the comment so he decided to change the subject as they continued walking out of town and towards the peaceful woods.

"Hey uh, this is going to sound weird but…. have you seen my underwear lying around anywhere?" he said rubbing his neck and grinning nervously.

"Eww, no! Why would I know where your underwear is? They probably smell," Karin replied snobbishly.

"Well, you do most of the laundry so I thought you'd know! I was looking for them because they were my favorite pair. Light blue boxers, seen them?"

Karin thought back to her masturbation earlier, Sasuke's pair was light blue. _No way, no fucking way! _She slowly put the pieces together and when she felt Sui's wadded up underwear rubbing against her vulva, she felt like a mixture of crying, throwing up and just rubbing herself right there in front of him.

She blankly looked at the ground and gave a meek "nope" as a reply to his question. Suigetsu shrugged and suddenly felt nature calling. "Hey, I need to pee okay? No looking!"

As he headed off behind a bush a few yards away, Karin stood and just thought. _That was Suigetsu's crotch I tasted. The taste of his cock. It.. tasted delicious. I hate to admit it, but maybe he isn't THAT bad after all? I think I deserve a peek at what I tasted at least, goddamn it!_

Suddenly feeling a surge of horniness just thinking of her dirty plan, Karin quickly ground the boxers against her wet crotch and tiptoed closer to Suigetsu's bush. Giggling excitedly to herself, she carefully peaked over and saw him shaking his thick package back and forth attempting to get the urine off. Upon seeing his member, she almost shot blood out her nose and juices from her twat.

Suigetsu didn't see her spying so she hopped into a tree above him to get a better view. _Oh man, Sasuke can't even be that huge! I-I just have to right here, my pussy aches too much!_ she thought to herself, slipping a hand inside her shorts. _Just a quickie, hurry up and cum before he puts it away!_

Karin diddled her throbbing clit as fast as she possibly could, her lubricants leaking out and staining Sui's boxers with her intoxicating scent. Meanwhile Suigetsu shook his penis so much it got rather stiff, much to his voyeur's excitement. When she saw his cock all hard and erect, her eyes rolled back into her head and she came instantly.

Stifling her moans, she gripped the tree as she flooded her tight black shorts with squirt after squirt of her girly cream. Her cum completely soaks his boxers, her panties and shorts as she bit down hard on her bottom lip. The sticky liquid runs down her quivering thighs and drips onto the ground, some even dropping on Sui's head. Realizing she could be compromised, Karin hopped from tree to tree away from scene; her crotch making wet squishy noises along the way.

Suigetsu looked up after hearing some leaves rustle but saw nothing odd, "Hmmm, must be rain".

He pulls his pants up after his quick hard-on goes down and looks around for Karin, who is a good distance away from him. "Hey, what the hell are you doing over there!?"

The redhead cursed at herself for the stupid idea of her public masturbation, as it now appears that she peed herself. S_hit, he'll never let me live this down.. gotta think fast!_

She nearly shouts at him. "Finally, I thought you'd never finish! It's getting pretty late and we haven't learned anything so let's go to the hot springs!" It was the first thing she could think of, but at least she can clean herself and let her shorts dry.

Sui looked at her funny, wondering why she was staying far away, but shrugged and smiles. "Okay! Let's get going then!" he says as she trails him from a few yards behind. _Maybe I can see Karin's body then? Heheh~_


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour later at the hot springs, Karin managed to make the entire trip without getting her mess spotted by her partner. As she headed off into the women's changing room, Suigetsu carefully planned his strategy. _Okay, I'll just use my hydrification technique to slip through the barrier separating both sides and spy on Karin in the girl's section~_

He got naked and put his clothing into a locker, then when nobody was looking he transformed his body into living water and passed through a crack in the fence separating both areas. _Alright, I'm in! _he thought to himself excitedly. Suigetsu slid into the hot steamy water and waited for his crush to walk out. When Karin walked out with only a towel covering her naked body, his penis rapidly solidified and his hand immediately grappled it.

Luckily, since it was late in the day most of the women were at home with their families, letting the redhead have the entirety of the springs to herself. Suigetsu could hear Karin sigh as she threw her towel off and slipped into the relaxing water.

He could make out her firm breasts jiggling with each step, her perfectly shaved pussy that was framed into a cute little cameltoe and her luscious red hair pulled back into a ponytail. He grinned to himself as he continued to jerk off underwater, each yank of his dick sent pleasurable shockwaves throughout his erection and up into his very core.

_Heheh, now that she's in the water I can get even closer._ The horny boy swam under the water, getting nearer to Karin. Meanwhile, the redheaded kunoichi removed her glasses as they were fogging up and let them rest on top of her forehead. She blushed slightly as the warm water relaxed her muscles completely, making her feel at ease as the stress of earlier events melted away.

"I wonder if Suigetsu is in yet. Maybe… I should go and check, just to make sure~?" she whispered to herself before giggling naughtily.

No one was around except a few old staff workers outside that had fallen asleep, so she was certain nobody would catch her peeping over the fence. Karin stood up, giving Suigetsu a nice image to look at. She carefully walked over to the small stone wall and bent over to climb up. Sui was fapping happily as he enjoyed the view of Karin's cute heart-shaped butt spread wide, leaving nothing to the imagination.

_That's funny; I can sense he's nearby?_ she thought as she grabbed the top of the fence and used all of her upper body strength to peek over, only to have her short adventure of voyeurism come to a sudden close. "What the hell?! He isn't over there, it's completely empty!"

While Karin was looking over the fence, Suigetsu swam up underneath Karin to get a nice look between her legs and up into her private places. _D-Damn it, I'm.. getting close!_ he thought to himself as his hand furiously rubbed away at his throbbing erection.

Karin's feet however, were still slick with water and as she struggled to maintain her grip she slipped off screaming into the water below. Luckily her fall was cushioned as she landed on top of the masturbating Suigetsu, prematurely ending his orgasm. As she rubbed her head and fished her glasses out of the water, Karin realized her partner had been spying on her all along.

Her face quickly turned as red as her hair. Bursting with rage and embarrassment, she began hitting Suigetsu's body wildly. "You fucking bastard! I'll kill you, dirty pervert!" she screamed with tears in her eyes.

As Suigetsu yelped in pain as she pummeled her, he managed to grab both of her arms and look into her red eyes.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill-" he said before being cut off by Karin's hot lips suddenly pressing against his. He slowly loosened his grip as tears of love and anger rolled down her face.

She wanted to hate his guts for the pervy act he had committed, but strangely felt amorousness as well. As she slipped her tongue into his wet mouth, all thoughts of Sasuke left her mind. She only focused on the person in front of her.

As Karin broke the passionate kiss after about a minute, she looked into her friend's confused eyes. "I'm not that mad anymore I guess, but if you liked me you should have just said something!" she said to him softly. He smirked and chuckled a bit, "You should have done the same thing, stupid".

Everything made sense to her now, why Suigetsu was always following her when she was around Sasuke, his constant jokes, the teasing. Her heart pounded hard in her bosom.

She touched his muscular chest, letting her finger trail down the middle. "Then let's make up for lost time~"


	4. Chapter 4

The two teens embraced each other passionately, kissing and feeling each other's bodies. Karin sucked on Suigetsu's tongue and afterwards he nibbled her lower lip. She gasped innocently when Suigetsu's penis rubbed against her puffy labia, swollen from arousal.

"You're still a horny little boy, aren't you~" she mewed. He nodded and thrusted it suggestively against her groin. A slight moan of pleasure escaped her lips, as it felt totally different then when she touched herself.

_Shit, I can't believe this is happening to me!_ Suigetsu thought, feeling overjoyed that his crush loved him after all. He was determined to make her feel as special and great as he possibly could. That way she'd never even think of their leader again. He first pinched her nipple, then put his tongue to her cleavage and let it encircle her left breast before taking the pencil eraser sized nub into his mouth. His tongue ran over it and he sucked on it forcefully like a newborn would.

Karin struggled to adjust her glasses as her new lover suckled her tender breast. A lustful smile spread across her face as she pulled Suigetsu off her boob, with him making a popping sound as his mouth left her little nub. She closed her eyes happily and shoved his head under the water between her spread legs. Thankfully he could breathe underwater and so he got to work on his next task. He spread her lower lips apart, looking at the pink treasure that awaited him inside. His tongue licked around the small opening and then explored the inside of her virgin canal.

As his tongue sunk inside and touched her sensitive hymen, Karin's eyes shot open and she let out a girlish squeak. "Ahhh, t-that's it Suigetsu-kun! Lick my pussy! Suck out all of my juices!"

Sure enough, the water was becoming clouded around her lower torso as her honey pulsed out with each thrust of Sui's tongue. Sensing her climax was near and his dick was harder than steel, Karin pushed him away as she gasped and shook slightly.

Suigetsu looked at her confused, "What the hell was that for? Did I mess up?". She sheepishly smiled and motioned for him to come closer. "No, I.. I think I'm ready now".

The redhead leaned back against the wall and pulled her legs up over her head, causing her submerged labia to spread apart. Sui gulped and looked at her vagina and then into her fiery eyes. "Alright, I'll try to make this part quick," he replied before lining up his erection and pushing it inside her.

_Oh.. he's doing it! He's going to break me! It… it hurts!_ she thought as the tip of her partner's cock pressed against her maidenhead. In one final thrust, Suigetsu broke through her cherry and delved into her tight hole. Karin whimpered slightly in both pain and pleasure as a mixture of her sexual fluids and blood seeped into the water. "Alright.. now fuck me already idiot! she yelled jokingly. The comment got a chuckle from Suigetsu as he followed her command and started pounding the hell out of her tender pussy.

"Ooohhh, your dick is so big and hard Suigetsu! Fuck me harder!" she moaned as his thick cock ravaged her juicy folds. He moaned even louder as her inner walls gripped him tightly in a velvety vice of lust. Suigetsu lifted her butt out of the water and lifted her into the air with his strong arms, never once pulling out.

Pressing her against the fence, he started fucking her standing up as her slender pale legs dangled above his hips as his hands supported each of her butt cheeks.

"God, you're so naughty~!" she said between breaths. Now out of the water, Karin's sexual lubricants were free to squirt out with each thrust, watering the blue and purple flowers they were standing on. Each time Sui thrusted into her sopping love tunnel, the wooden fence creaked and wobbled slightly in time with their hips.

Both of them could feel their orgasms were approaching, so Karin stroked her partner's sliver-blue hair. "Suigetsu-kun, I want you to do me from behind," she said with a sexy wink. Suigetsu nearly drooled and came right then, but he spun her around without pulling out once again and planted her in the steamy water on her hands and knees. Now thrusting harder and faster then before in their new position, their crotches smacked together lewdly and his balls managed to hit her clitoris every time.

With one hand, Suigetsu gripped her hips and with his other he rubbed her tiny pink rosebud with his thumb. This new stimulation elicited a gasp from the redhead. "Ahhh, I've never had my butt played with before…. but its okay if it's you sweetie~"

As his thumb slipped inside her forbidden spot, he simultaneously pleasured both of the young girl's holes. The overwhelming feelings sent her mind spinning and with a single moaned "I love you" from Suigetsu; she felt her thighs shake and her juices pour out down her legs.

"I'M CUMMING!" they both shouted in perfect unison as her muscles clamped down on his squirting cock, causing him to shoot his hot fertile cum into her spasming womb. Karin's eyes rolled back as her sweet nectar erupted from around Sui's huge dick in countless spurts. Suigetsu's tongue hung from his drooling mouth as his dick gushed so much semen that when he finally pulled out, it all poured out from her gaping pussy like an ivory waterfall.

After several minutes, both ninja's climaxes ended; their teenaged fluids flowed throughout the spring water and the scent of hot and passionate love hung in the air. Looking into each other's eyes, they both shared a kiss on the lips. Karin blushed as she felt the aching in between her legs, the fullness of her womb and the pounding of her heart. _Suigetsu… I'll only love you and no other man~_

As the new couple shared their love, up on a cliff overlooking the springs, a man sat with his erect penis in one hand and a pen in the other. He salivated slightly as he soaked in what just happened; scribbling notes on a pad of paper that rested on his thigh while he stroked his hard dick. "Hehehe, this will make _perfect_ material for the next addition of Make Out Paradise!" Jiraiya said to himself with a wide grin on his face. "Ahhhahaha, I love writing~"

**END**


End file.
